Blaze Cromwell
|-|Human= |-|Demon Lord= |-|Awakened= NOTE: WORK IN PROGRESS Summary Since his childhood, Blaze was a genius. When he was still in the former world, he had harbored dangerous dreams of destroying the boring everyday life. It was just that, in the former world, he hadn't held a fascination for the world's destruction. Earning money wasn't a problem for him. If he wished for it, he could obtain it, but for him, there was already nothing he really wanted. He was a genius that could accomplish anything that he wanted. Had he seriously wished for world domination, it might really have been possible for the world to be within his grasp. He honestly believed that the world was boring. It is possible that his thirst for domination was suppressed by that thought. For him to cross over into a new world filled with different possibilities was his good fortune and the misfortune for the fate of the inhabitants of the new world. Appearance Ever since arriving to the new world, Blaze outfit consist of a light brown shirt with a red coat on top. At the bottom part, he wears a black pants with numerous red belt and brown boots. (gonna be updated soon) Personality At first glance, Blaze seems like a bright and optimistic individual. However, his easy and good-hearted nature is but a mere facade for his evil and destructive personality. Given that he is a genius, Blaze always stays one step ahead. Ever since arriving into a new world where powerful enemies existed, he rejoiced at the fact that this was a world without boredom, one where he could give form to his warped existence: Manipulative, insane, calculative, and sadistic. He does not view humans as people but as bugs. For those who proved useful, he would think of them as pawns or pieces of the chessboard. For his desire to come into fruition, Blaze had established his position as a receptionist in the Adventurer's Guild Association and crafted himself the reputation of a caring and wise adviser to others. Everything that he has done, ranging from planting parasites into the minds of friends, manipulating unsuspecting people, and causing the death of innocents, is all for the sake of his goals. Nothing he does are for the benefit of others, showing the absence of his sense of humanity, justice, and empathy. He holds no feelings for his followers, nor does he feel anything toward their deaths. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Blaze Cromwell, Greedy One, The Deceiver, Traitor, The Mortal who touched the realm of the Gods Origin: Gender: Male Age: 19 years old Classification: Human, Demon Lord, Supreme Deity Date of Birth: November 13 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: Earth Weight: 163 lbs Height: 178 cm (5'10") Likes: Living the dangerous life, Schemes, World Domination Dislikes: Boring things, Incompetence Eye Color: Light Brown (Human), Red (Demon Lord and Awakened) Hair Color: Brown (Human), Black (Demon Lord), White (Awakened) Hobbies: Starting conflict, Scheming Values: Power, Domination Status: Alive Affiliation: Regalia Dominion (Ruler and Founder) Previous Affiliation: Adventurer's Guild Association (Receptionist) Themes: Combat and Statistics Tier: At least 9-B, higher with Resolve | 6-B| 5-A | 2-A Powers and Abilities: |-|Receptionist= - Resistances= Resistance to Physical Damage (via Resist Physical Attack), Magic (via Resist Magic), Soul Manipulation (As a Skill holder, his soul is so strong that not even the combined soul of all the people that lived in Earth can compare), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sense Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (via Resist Abnormal Conditions), Mind Manipulation (via Resist Mind) and Information Analysis (Blocks skill reading interference due to the skill Rejector) }} |-|Post Receptionist= - Resistances= All previous resistances to a higher extent plus Heat Manipulation (via Resist Heat), Elemental Manipulation (via Resist Natural Elements), Holy Manipulation and Unholy Manipulation (via Resist Holy and Demonic Attack), Pain Manipulation (via Resist Pain), Time Manipulation (Adapted and gained resistance to the Demon Lord's time manipulation due to Rejector interferance), Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Resisted Demon Lord's Aura which makes one weaker and causes death. Those who perceive a Demon Lord will drives ones insane.) }} |-|Demon Lord= - Resistances= All previous resistances to a higher extent plus }} |-|Awakened= - Resistances= All previous resistances to a higher extent plus }} Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Destroyed a strengthened steel wall that is amplified by a magician with a punch), higher with Resolve (Increases his stats overtime) | Country level (Stated to be comparable to the heroes who are capable of destroying Midgard which is the size of a country) | Large Planet level | Multiverse level Speed: Supersonic movement speed (Run faster than the speed of sound), Hypersonic+ combat speed (Can fight the magician that amplified his stats which allows him to move and fight at Mach 20), higher with Resolve (Increases his stats overtime) | FTL+ (via Combat Acceleration; reacted to Disintegration which moves at 400,000 km/s) | Massively FTL+ | Infinite with Immeasurable reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can carry a boulder weighing 10 tons) | Unknown | Class Y (Capable of lifting a spell book which houses the mass of 10 planets) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall class, higher with Resolve (Increases his stats overtime) | Country class | Large Planet class | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Wall level ''' (Surved an attack that sends him flying away hitting 2 walls passing through) '''higher with Resolve (Increases his stats overtime) | Country level (Tanked attack from the Heroes and each Heroes has the capacity to destroy a country) | Large Planet level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very High (Ran 100 km straight without taking a break and didn't showcase any fatigue) | Immensely High (After being worn down from fighting and killing multiple adventurers including royal guards, he was forced, without rest, into a battle against numerous Heroes in order to capture him, where he suffered numerous serious damage which could kill him. The course of events happened 2 week straight without him resting before he managed to escape since he's a dangerous criminal and will use every abilities they have to capture if not kill him)| Infinite | Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range | Hundreds of kilometers with combat abilities, Universal+ with Spatial Motion| at least Planetary with his combat abilities, Universal+ with Spatial Motion | Multiversal+ | Standard Equipment: *'Skull Cleaver:' A fine-graded sword strong enough to split skulls like butter *'Azi Dahaka dagger:' A knife which emits an evil aura. The effectiveness of the knife improves every time it struck its victim. It causes lethal wounds that can’t be treated by any average regenerative ability. Even enemies who can recover from their soul are not safe and it wounds the soul directly. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (In his previous world, Blaze was a genius that could accomplish anything that he wanted. Had he seriously wished for world domination, it might really have been possible for the world to be within his grasp. He manipulated a series of events which causes major outrage to the world) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Physiology= *'Human:' As a Human, there’s nothing special about it aside from the fact that they are versatile and possess a large variety class to choose like swordsman, mage, archer, etc. *'Demon Lord:' As a Demon Lord, all his bodily attributes are greatly enhanced. He can freely change between a material and spiritual body. The very act of perceiving them will send victims into a state of madness, terror or insanity which can cause victims to kill their selves. **'Demon Lord's Aura:' Surrounds the user with an evil aura which instills fear and death to the user's vicinity and weakens people who miraculously survived in their presence. Perceiving them will |-|Blaze’s original abilities= *'Observer:' Observes how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Analysis:' Analyzes and researches targets regarding their origin, talents and weakness. *'Rejector:' Negates any supernatural power with physical contact and also ignores resistances. It also blocks any information reading abilities like mind and memory reading to the user from the enemy. If the user is somehow affected by any forms of mind manipulation, Rejector will negate it in 2 seconds after the user has been affected. *'Rob:' Steals the target’s abilities with physical contact. |-|Abilities he stole from others= *'Synthesis:' Lets the user create craftable items. If the required materials are present, allows the user to make a copy of the item. *'Mind Control:' A skill which manipulate the mind of the target. This skill binds the target on its very soul. *'Shadow Motion:' Allows the user to travel through the shadow *'Mana Barrier:' Surrounds the user with barriers. Each damage dealt will consume the user's magic *'Reflect:' Reflect any damage with the user's palm *'Prediction Simulation:' Predict the path of his opponents attacks. *'Solar Flash:' A skill which emits a bright flash of light that can blind his opponents *'Heat blast' An attack which shoots fire attacks from the user's palm with a heat over 3000 °C. *'Dark Lightning:' Sends out a bolt of lightning that moves at lightning speed which is strong enough to eviscerate steel *'Thought Acceleration:' Increases his rate of thinking by up to a thousand of times. *'Movement Acceleration:' Increases his movement speed by up to a thousand of times. *'Control Gravity:' Enables the user to control the gravity on others and themselves, making high-speed flight possible. *'Black-out:' An attack which sucks the user in a black wormhole *'Erasure:' Completely erases the target through physical contact *'Erase Presence:' An ability which allows the user to turn invisible *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport himself to a place he has visited before. It usually takes several minutes to connect spaces, but Spatial Motion is capable to have the user escape from a different reality *'Survivor:' A skill which gives the user regenerative capabilities even if his physical manifestation is gone. Its effects is almost instantaneous. It grants eternal youth and can regenerate as long as the user's soul isn't destroyed |-|Abilities gained through synthesis= *'Greed:' A combination of Rob and Mind Control. It allows the user to steal his opponents' souls, life, energy, abilities even their minds by re-writing the information in their soul. *'Mathematician:' A combination of Analysis and Prediction Simulation. It allows the use to observe and completely analyze everything about their opponents and sees light trails due to calculations indicating all the possible paths of attacks that the enemy can go for under the circumstance with the attacks following the direction of the trails. *'Reflector:' A combination of Mana Barrier and Reflect. Surrounds the user with an invisible barrier that’s always active. Hitting the barrier will reflect the damage dealt to the ones who hit the barrier. *'Pulse-fire Cannon:' A combination of Solar Flash and Heat Cannon. While charging for the attack, the user will emit a bright flash of light which can blind his opponents buying time for the user to attack their opponents with a fully charged fire blast with a heat over several hundred degrees Celsius. *'Combat Acceleration:' A combination of Thought Acceleration and Movement Acceleration Increases both his speed and thought process by up to a million times. *'Nihilistic Hazard:' A combination of Black-out and Erasure. This magic is the strongest large-scale darkness magic. This magic will create a large magic formation on both the sky and the ground. And, like connecting those 2 magic formation together, innumerable spheres of dark electricity is released. It’s a dark magic that brings void to this world, and the void let loose to the world doesn’t vanish until it’s negative energy turns null. It will devour anything in its path and erase its existence. |-|Technique= *'Resolve:' Transforms the Aura of the user into Fighting Spirit, which enhances the user's physical form thus increasing his stats by overtime. *'Mist step:' Tricks the person’s senses and forces the opponent to lose sight of him regardless of the skill Observer *'Spiritual Combat:' A unique form of battle arts where a sword is imbued with battle spirit, thus it is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body. *'All-Seeing:' A technique which gives him a better sense of the magic around him, from the flow of mana to the extent of its force, than even Observer could allow. |-|Resistances= *'Skill Holder:' As a Skill Holder, his soul is so strong that not even the combined soul of all the people that lived and died in his previous world can compare. *'Resist Abnormal Conditions:' Grants very strong resistance to abnormal conditions like poison, paralysis, curses, sleep inducement, confusion and diseases. *'Resist Physical Attacks:' Grants resistance to any types of physical damage *'Resist Magic:' Grants resistance to any types of magical damage *'Resist Mind:' Grants resistance to any types of mind manipulation *'Resist Pain:' Grants very strong resistance to pain *'Resist Heat:' Grants extraordinary high resistance to heat and cold types of attacks. *'Resist Natural Elements:' Grants very strong resistance to any types of natural phenomena, e.g. lightning, regardless whether or not they are caused by magic or physics. *'Resist Holy and Demonic attack:' grants resistance to any types of attacks that are based on holy attribute and demonic attribute. Power Set |-|Receptionist= Physiology *'Human:' As a Human, there’s nothing special about it aside from the fact that they are versatile and possess a large variety class to choose like swordsman, mage, archer, etc. Abilities *'Observer:' Observes how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Analysis:' Analyzes and researches targets regarding their origin, talents and weakness. *'Rejector:' Negates any supernatural power with physical contact and also ignores resistances. It also blocks any information reading abilities like mind and memory reading to the user from the enemy. If the user is somehow affected by any forms of mind manipulation, Rejector will negate it in 2 seconds after the user has been affected. *'Rob:' Steals the target’s abilities with physical contact. Technique *'Resolve:' Transforms the Aura of the user into Fighting Spirit, which enhances the user's physical form thus increasing his stats overtime. *'Mist step:' Tricks the person’s senses and forces the opponent to lose sight of him regardless of the skill Observer *'Spiritual Combat:' A unique form of battle arts where a sword is imbued with battle spirit, thus it is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body. *'All-Seeing:' A technique which gives him a better sense of the magic around him, from the flow of mana to the extent of its force, than even Observer could allow. Resistance *'Skill Holder:' As a Skill Holder, his soul is so strong that not even the combined soul of all the people that lived and died in his previous world can compare. *'Resist Physical Attacks:' Grants resistance to any types of physical damage *'Resist Magic:' Grants resistance to any types of magical damage *'Resist Mind:' Grants resistance to any types of mind manipulation *'Resist Abnormal Conditions:' Grants very strong resistance to abnormal conditions like poison, paralysis, curses, sleep inducement, confusion and diseases. |-|Post-Receptionist= Abilities *'Synthesis:' Lets the user create craftable items. If the required materials are present, allows the user to make a copy of the item. *'Mind Control:' A skill which manipulate the mind of the target. This skill binds the target on its very soul. *'Shadow Motion:' Allows the user to travel through the shadow *'Mana Barrier:' Surrounds the user with barriers. Each damage dealt will consume the user's magic *'Reflect:' Reflect any damage with the user's palm *'Prediction Simulation:' Predict the path of his opponents attacks. *'Solar Flash:' A skill which emits a bright flash of light that can blind his opponents *'Heat blast' An attack which shoots fire attacks from the user's palm with a heat over 3000 °C. *'Dark Lightning:' Sends out a bolt of lightning that moves at lightning speed which is strong enough to eviscerate steel *'Thought Acceleration:' Increases his rate of thinking by up to a thousand of times. *'Movement Acceleration:' Increases his movement speed by up to a thousand of times. *'Control Gravity:' Enables the user to control the gravity on others and themselves, making high-speed flight possible. *'Black-out:' An attack which sucks the user in a black wormhole *'Erasure:' Completely erases the target through physical contact *'Erase Presence:' An ability which allows the user to turn invisible *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport himself to a place he has visited before. It usually takes several minutes to connect spaces, but Spatial Motion is capable to have the user escape from a different reality *'Survivor:' A skill which gives the user regenerative capabilities even if his physical manifestation is gone. Its effects is almost instantaneous. *'Greed:' A combination of Rob and Mind Control. It allows the user to steal his opponents' souls, life, energy, abilities even their minds by re-writing the information in their soul. *'Mathematician:' A combination of Analysis and Prediction Simulation. It allows the use to observe and completely analyze everything about their opponents and sees light trails due to calculations indicating all the possible paths of attacks that the enemy can go for under the circumstance with the attacks following the direction of the trails. *'Reflector:' A combination of Mana Barrier and Reflect. Surrounds the user with an invisible barrier that’s always active. Hitting the barrier will reflect the damage dealt to the ones who hit the barrier. *'Pulse-fire Cannon:' A combination of Solar Flash and Heat Cannon. While charging for the attack, the user will emit a bright flash of light which can blind his opponents buying time for the user to attack their opponents with a fully charged fire blast with a heat over several hundred degrees Celsius. *'Combat Acceleration:' A combination of Thought Acceleration and Movement Acceleration Increases both his speed and thought process by up to a million times. *'Nihilistic Hazard:' A combination of Black-out and Erasure. This magic is the strongest large-scale darkness magic. This magic will create a large magic formation on both the sky and the ground. And, like connecting those 2 magic formation together, innumerable spheres of dark electricity is released. It’s a dark magic that brings void to this world, and the void let loose to the world doesn’t vanish until it’s negative energy turns null. It will devour anything in its path and erase its existence. *'Resist Pain:' Grants very strong resistance to pain *'Resist Heat:' Grants extraordinary high resistance to heat and cold types of attacks. *'Resist Natural Elements:' Grants very strong resistance to any types of natural phenomena, e.g. lightning, regardless whether or not they are caused by magic or physics. *'Resist Holy and Demonic attack:' grants resistance to any types of attacks that are based on holy attribute and demonic attribute. |-|Demon Lord= Physiology *'Demon Lord:' As a Demon Lord, all his bodily attributes are greatly enhanced. He can freely change between a material and spiritual body. **'Demon Lord's Aura:' Surrounds the user with an evil aura which instills fear and death to the user's vicinity and weakens people who miraculously survived in their presence. Perceiving them will Abilities |-|Awakened= Key: Receptionist | Post-Receptionist | Demon Lord | Awakened | Deity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Power amped Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Shadow Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists